Traveling Alone
by TaangDragons
Summary: Toph and Aang are now traveling alone...will there friendship change? Taang WARNING: LEMON IN STORY, and also, the story can be very violent at times.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so go easy on me

Traveling alone:

Toph's POV:

It's just me and twinkletoes now. Katara and Sokka have gone with Zuko and Suki. Me and twinkletoes haven't really talked much. It's been…awkward. He has been…quiet anyway. Its been 6 years since we thrown out the firelord. So we are 18 now.

Normal POV:

Toph sat on Appa's sattle thinking about her and Aang. Aang was on Appa's head, guiding him through the sky. Aang finally broke the silence. "We haven't really talked much…" He said. "I know…" She answered. The air suddenly grew cold. "Can we land!!" Toph asked harshly. "Yeah…just a second." Appa started to move toward the ground. They got off, and ran to a place they could make a fire. "Well, the sticks are already there, so do your thing and firebend!" Toph shouted. Aang just did what he was told. A fire was blazing in seconds. They sat down. "Aang, why are you so quiet now??" Toph asked. Aang just looked away. "Aang, answer me!!" Toph yelled. "I have just been thinking." He gets up and walks to a good sleeping spot, and went to sleep.

I know its short, this is my very first story! But I swear that the next chapter will be longer!


	2. A New Friend

Traveling alone pt 2:

Traveling alone pt 2:

A new Friend

Aang's POV:

Toph keeps bugging me! She wants to know what is wrong with me! Well, I can't tell her because it's about her!! She says that if I don't tell her, she will make me tell her. By earthbending me in…never mind. I think she has an issue of knowing things. I don't need to know things. So why does she??

Normal POV:

Dawn came upon them, and they woke up from their slumber. Appa and Momo were sensing something.  
Aang ran over to them, soon to be followed by Toph. Appa groaned. That wasn't a good sign. "Toph! Get on Appa, We need to leave! Now!" Aang yelled after he got on Appa's head. Toph got onto the sattle. A sound of huge wings flapping started to surround the area. "APPA! YIP YIP!" Aang yelled over the noise. "What is that noise??" Toph yelled. "I think it might be a dragon!" Aang replied. As soon as hey were high enough, they saw a big huge blue dragon come out of the forest, following them in the air. Aang airbended at it, slamming it backward. It made a hoarse roar. "WE NEED TO GET AWAY!" Toph screamed over the powering wind. Aang made Appa dive down, then back up, trying to get loose from the blue dragon. The blue dragon stayed like glue. "What do you want from us?" Toph yelled, trying to talk to herself. "I NEED HELP!!" The dragon yelled. "The dragon can TALK??" Aang and Toph said in unison. "PLEASE! HELP ME!" The dragon roared, sounding in pain. Aang made Appa land, and he dragon came down with them. "What?" Toph asked rudely. "My tail!" She shrieked. The dragon turned around and showed a bloody tail. "Ouch. Let me fix that." Aang bent down and healed it with waterbending. "I thought only Katara new how to do that," Toph said. "She taught me." Aang said. Once the dragon's tail was healed, she turned around to introduce herself. "Thank You, I am Sapphire. I was captured from the fire nation and was forced to work. I originally come from the water tribes." Aang looked at her shoulder. It had a fire nation symbol on it. "They imprinted a fire nation symbol on you??" Aang asked. Even though Aang had defeated the fire lord many years ago, the fire nation still fought for power. "They hurt me when I tried to run away. They came with an axe and tried chop my head off, but I was too quick, and they almost chopped my tail fully off." Sapphire exclaimed. Toph new by the vibrations that everything Sapphire told was true. "You can stay with us if you want." Aang said. Toph and him got onto Appa and flew off, Sapphire following them. They did not know it, but that whole chase took away the whole day. They made it to a nice open area, and went to sleep, with their new friend.


	3. Some Odd Feelings

Traveling Alone pt 3

Traveling Alone pt 3

Some Odd Feelings

Sapphire's POV:

I have joined two humans. Toph and Aang. They seem pretty nice. But Toph seems harsher than Aang. But she is okay. Their bison, Appa, seems to like my presents. He would sleep near me, and groans at me, which, I understand him, sense my natural tongue is animal. My tail has healed! Aang has healed it. Did I mention that he is an Avatar? I didn't believe at first.

Normal POV:

Aang was searching through their pack, looking for food.

"Dang! Toph, we need to go out and get berries or something!" Aang yells to Toph, who was sitting all the way on the other side of their camp.

"Why don't we go hunt for chicken?" Toph asked, knowing he would say no due to being vegetarian. "You know why we can't!" He replies. "Okay, let's go." Toph says, and starts to walk toward him.

"Sapphire, can you stay here with Appa and Momo?" Aang asked Sapphire. "Sure." She replies.

Toph and Aang start to walk down a trail.

Appa scooted closer to Sapphire. Sapphire started to feel uncomfortable. Appa leaned on her side. Appa groaned. Sapphire understood. He said, "I love you". She started to lean on him.

NOW WITH TOPH AND AANG…

Aang picked black berries on the right, and Toph picked them on the left. It was silent, and awkward. Aang finally broke the silence. "Did you ever like Sokka?" He asked. Toph stopped picking immediately. "Why do you want to know?" Toph asked, not wanting to tell the truth. "Just tell me!" Aang says. "Yeah…" There was another long silence. "Do you still think of him, even though he isn't here?" Aang asks. "What's with the questions??" Toph yells. "I'm guessing you do…" Aang says, and goes back to picking. "What is all this about?" Toph asks, wanting to know Aang's mystery. "Toph…I've been wanting to say this fro a long time…I…" Toph interrupted him. "C'mon! Spit it out!" She said. "I LOVE YOU!!" Aang said fast. He closed his eyes tightly as if he was waiting for and attack. He heard footsteps echoing through the forest, away from him. He opened his eyes, and she was gone.

Sapphire heard Toph's footsteps coming into camp. She opened her eyes, to see Toph running in, and Appa still leaning on her. "I thought you went picking with Aang," Sapphire spoke. "I did, and I brought some berries back, it's just that I don't feel like walking back with him!" Toph says. Aang came running in. "Toph, why did you run?" Aang asks, out of breath from running. "I'll talk to you tomorrow about it! Because I don't want to talk about it in front of Sapphire!" Toph yells, and walks over the other side of camp to lie down.


	4. Feelings Will Change

Traveling Alone pt 4:

Feelings Will Change

Toph's POV:

I've been feeling really strange ever since Aang told me he loved me. I don't know if I love him back. I am just now getting over Sokka! Aang has tried to talk to me, but I don't reply. But I swear, that today I will figure out that I love him or not!

Normal POV:

Aang walked over to Toph. She was sitting on a rock on a beach near their camp.

"How come you don't talk to me?" Aang asked. Toph just shrugged.

"You haven't talked to me ever since I told you I loved you." Aang says.

"I know…" Toph whispers softly. "HA! I got a word out of you!!" Aang yells. "Don't push it!" Toph says. Aang calms down.

It was silent once again. "You know, I truly love you, do you know that?" Aang asks, wanting her to give in and love him back.

"Yeah…" Toph says. She seemed to be in conflict of if she liked him or not.

Aang sat there admiring her beauty.

Toph finally found her answer. She grabbed his collar, and gave him a long kiss.

Toph let go of his collar and put her arms around his shoulder. Aang put his arms around her waist.

Who knows how long it would've gone.

Sapphire came out of the trees. "Guys, it's getting dar-WOAH! Sorry for interrupting!" Sapphire says, with a smile.

Toph and Aang took a couple minutes to finish, then turned to her. "What?" They both say.

"I was going to say that if was getting dark, and you should heading back to camp. But, wow, look at that sunset! And a nice beach…" She turned around and left.

Aang and Toph looked at each other and blushed. "What do you think would've happened if she didn't come?" Toph asked. "Many things." Aang said.

They started to walk back to camp, holding hands. They were still blushing.

They walked on Sapphire and Appa this time!

Sapphire and Appa were nuzzling there snouts together.

"Well!" Toph said loudly. Sapphire and Appa looked at them.

"Who is the one being interrupted now!?" Toph yelled, enjoying the bison's and dragon's embarrassment.

The sky grew black.

"Well, I'm going to bed!" Aang said. He got onto Appa's sattle and layed down. Toph got on and layed next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm sleeping next to you tonight." She says.

Aang laughs lightly and kisses her on the forehead.

"Aang, I don't want to go to sleep right away." She says.

"Toph, we are gonna have to." Aang says.

Toph scoots closer to him to where she can feel his breath. "I want to finish our kiss." She whispers.

Aang blushes.

Toph pushes her lips into his. Minutes passed. Passion boiled.

Aang pushed his tongue into her mouth, wanting to search. Toph moaned loudly.

Yet again, they were interrupted.

"Will you guys be quiet!? I can't slee-NOT AGAIN! C'MON! IT'S LATE!" Sapphire roared. "FINE!" Toph and Aang said, closing their eyes to sleep.


	5. Sapphire's old Friend

I am not going to have their thoughts in this chapter

I am not going to have their thoughts in this chapter. It's just gonna go onto the story.

Traveling Alone pt 5: Sapphire's old friend

Normal POV:

Toph and Aang were the first to wake up. Toph kissed him and he busted his tongue into her mouth just like did the previous night. His tongue wondered her mouth, she moaned. Toph tried to push her tongue into his mouth, but he kept it down. She moaned louder. Aang was starting to love her moans. He pushed his tongue deeper, and started to roam his hands over her body. Toph ran her fingers through his hair. (He has hair). He started to moan with her.

They didn't know that Sapphire was awake the whole time.

She couldn't take the noises no more and shot her head up, and roared a very loud roar!

Oh yeah! It got their attention! It even got Appa and Momo's.

It grew quiet.

"Are you guys finished now??" Sapphire asked angrily.

They nodded.

Appa started to grown. It was the same groan as the one of when Sapphire came.

Trees started to rustle. The ground began to shake.

A male blue dragon landed in front of them.

"Dakor?" Sapphire asked.

Toph and Aang looked at Sapphire awkwardly.

"Torlana?" He asked.

"TORLANA??" Toph and Aang said in unison.

"Yes. That is my REAL name. Sapphire is my nickname." Sapphire exclaims.

"Torlana…I mean, Sapphire, and me were best friends when we were wyrmlings. But the fire nation came and took her away. They almost captured me, but I was too quick, and got away." He tells.

"Well, isn't that nice?!" Toph says in sarcasm. "Aang and I are going to make out now!" Toph says.

Toph and Aang duck down into the sattle, out of sight. Sapphire and Dakor could here them moan.

"Uhhh…ewww." Dakor says. Saphire laughs.

Appa was getting angry.

APPA'S THOUGHTS:

_Get. Away. From. HER!_

Appa charged at Dakor.

"Appa what are you doing??" Sapphire yelled.

Appa groaned in response. ("Getting this freak away from you!")

Toph and Aang heard all the noise, and stopped their tongue battle.

"APPA! STOP! NOW!" Aang yelled.

Appa didn't stop.

Dakor grabbed Appa's horns with is mouth, and tossed him into a tree.

"Appa! Stand down!" Sapphire yelled. Appa grew sad, and walked away with his head down.

"See ya in a little while, Dakor…" Sapphire said sweetly, and walked away.

Toph came up, and sat next to Dakor.

"You like her!" Toph said.

"I do. When we were wyrmlings, she didn't seem the "sexy" type. She was always tomboy, and never had the "sexy". But now…wow! She has grown from a little kid into a beautiful lady dragon!" Dakor said, almost drooling.

Toph felt Aang sit next to her. "That's the same with Toph. She is sexy now!!" Aang says.

Toph blushed. Aang tugged onto Toph's shirt signaling that he wanted to be alone with her.

As they walked away, Dakor watched Sapphire, blushing a dragon blush.


	6. Love is Made

This is the chapter with the lemon

This is the chapter with the lemon!! So, I warned you, don't come yellin' at me!

Traveling Alone pt 6:

Love is made!:

Normal POV:

Dakor was now tagging along with them. Sapphire seemed happy about it, but Appa wasn't.

Toph and Aang are now sharing more and more passion.

Again, they were tongue kissing.

"Aang!..pants Aang…I pants love you!" Toph says. She was out of breath.

Aang started to nibble at her neck. Toph moaned really loudly. Aang just sucked harder.

His hands were making their way to her shirt, starting to peel it off like an orange peel.

He got down to her braw. He easily ripped it off. His hands made it to her breasts.

He ran his hand over each breast. Toph let out a cry of pleasure, followed by uneven breathes.

He put his mouth on the right nipple, sucking. Toph held his head closer.

He switched breasts after about five minutes. After he was done with that one, he moved down to undo her pants.

Toph helped by pulling her pants down. Her underwear came with it. He starred at her hairy crotch.

Toph pulled his head into it, wanting him to suck. He followed the order, and stuck his tongue out to taste.

Once he got a taste, he couldn't get enough. It tasted good to him.

Toph was now full of lust.

She pushed Aang back. "What are you doing? I wasn't done!" Aang says. Toph didn't listen, she just ripped off his clothes.

Toph aimed right for his penis. She licked the tip, then shoved it inside her mouth. She began to suck.

Aang couldn't believe what happened. He felt like he was about to cum. But when he was going to warn Toph that he was, it was too late.

He shot his seed into her throat.

Toph got up, swallowed his seed, then looked at him. "That tasted good. Salty." She says.

Aang wanted her now. He pushed her onto her back, and he got on top of her. "Ready?" He asks. She nodded.

He pushed, even through her 'wall'.

Toph let out a cry, and a tear went down her cheek.

"OMG! Toph? Did I hurt you?" Aang asks, hoping he didn't hurt her.

She just moved her hips up, wanting him to continue.

He started at a slow pace, then got faster every passing thrust.

An hour passed.

Aang finally released his seed into her. She let a cry out from the orgasms.

They fell asleep after that.

NOW TIME FOR A SAPPHIRE AND DAKOR LEMON!

Sapphire was laying in the shade. Dakor walked over to her.

He nuzzled his snout with hers. "I do love you. Do you love me?" Dakor asked sweetly.

Sapphire answered by pouncing on him. They tumbled on the ground until they landed with him on top of her. "Dakor! Mate with me! I want to have your eggs!" Sapphire says.

Dakor followed her order. He raised his dragon hips off her, then came back down.

Sapphire roared at the pleasure. She could feel him inside of her.

That went on for awhile.

He finally released HIS seed inside of her.

He fell over panting. Appa was watching from afar, crying.


	7. Sorting things out

Traveling Alone pt 7:

Traveling Alone pt 7:

Sorting things out:

Aang was lying next to Toph, just now opening his eyes. As soon as he was awake enough, he soon remembered what he and Toph did. He sat up in shock.

_How could me and Toph do that?_

Toph soon woke up.

He was still sitting there thinking. "Hi…lover…" Toph said, blushing. The previous night was the most extraordinary feeling they had ever felt.

"Are you thinking about having another go?" Toph asked, surely she wanted more love!

Aang turned to her. "Do you want to?" Aang asked. Toph nodded. Aang pounced on her.

Sapphire and Dakor were laying there, under each others wings. The sun's rays were shining on them in a warming manner.

Sapphire opened one eye. She remembered right from there.

"Ooooooh Daaaaaakkkoooooooorrrrrrr!" She hummed. Dakor opened his eyes and glared at her. "What?" He said softly in her ear. "Guess what I'm gonna have in a few weeks…" She let him guess. It took him a couple minutes. "A pet hog monkey??" He asks. He was clue less.

_How can I like this rock sack…?_

"I'm going to have our eggs!" She yells.

Appa jumps out of nowhere. He groans. ("WHAT!!")

Appa rammed into Dakor, who was still lying on the ground. Sapphire got out of the way. Dakor was rammed right to his feet. He had a big scratch from his stomach to his neck. It was deep.

Dakor took a deep breath. Appa could see that he was about to blow fire. He turned around to whip him with his tail, but it was too late.

Dakor shot out a huge blaze of fire that surrounded Appa. It lit Appa's tail on fire, and Appa groaned loudly.

Toph and Aang, who were a little bit away, heard.

They were in the middle of doin' it!

Aang pulled out fast. They grabbed their clothes, put them on, and ran to find them.

Appa was rolling on the ground, burning alive. Aang came up and water bended water onto him, Appa got up and rammed Dakor again. Dakor roared a roar that was like a million trains. Dakor spit fire and darts at him, rammed him with his horns, and gave him a tail whip.

Appa couldn't take it no more. He got up and ran toward Dakor.

Dakor grabbed Appa's horns and smashed him on the ground repeatedly.

He did what ever that could hurt Appa.

When he was done, he flew into the air with Appa, and went to a cliff.

When he got there, he threw him off.

Dakor was breathing hard.

"YEAH!! THAT WILL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH A DDDDDRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!" Dakor roared furiously with small lights of fire.

Aang, Toph, and Sapphire came out from the trees.

Aang saw JUST Dakor sitting at the edge of the cliff.

Aang ran up to Dakor, and started to burst into tears.

"HOW COULD YOU?? HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!!" Aang started to hit Dakor.

"He is still alive, but just…floating in the water…with the fishes." He says. And sure enough, Appa was floating in the water at the bottom, (It was a ocean at the cliff).

"And your 18 years old, do you think you should be crying like that?" Dakor asked harshly.

"I DON'T CARE! HE WAS MY BBBEEEESSSTTT FRIEND AND YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO KILLING HIM!!" Aang ran into the woods, away from all of them.


	8. A telling of a Prophecy

* * *

Traveling Alone pt 8:

The telling of a prophecy:

Aang has been crying for days. Toph has just ignored him

"I'm never going to forgive Dakor!" Aang yelled out, so everybody heard.

"Excuse me! Your bison was way out of line!! He attacked me! And I was only defending myself! Think of a wild porcupine boar coming at you! What would you do? Huh?! You would attack!" Dakor yelled, anger in his voice.

Aang stopped crying. "So now your comparing him to a wild porcupine boar!!" Aang shouted.

Sapphire and Toph watched them shout at each other. It was like they weren't even there.

"I might be! He really acted like one!! He is still alive you know! So I didn't go that badly on him!!" Dakor roared. Aang stepped forward to hit him with his staff, but Dakor just rose up, and tried to step on him.

Dakor started to chase Aang down to a pond. Aang fell in, then started to glow.

"Oooooooh! You better start running now, Mr. Fights a lot!" Toph yelled.

But Aang didn't attack. He just rose, and spoke with a voice of a woman. (His eyes and arrow still glowing).

"The prophecy is coming, young ones." She said.

They all looked at each other.

"A meteor will hit the earth, holding a dragon egg. You must crack open the meteor and get the egg before the egg hatches. Because if you don't…this earth will become a dragon hell." She said again.

Aang's arrows and eyes stopped glowing.

"W-what happened?" Aang asked.

"We need to get an egg inside a meteor when it hits the earth." Toph said plainly.

"I've heard of that prophecy before!" Aang shouted. "We need to get the egg or the earth will end in fire!" Aang said all cheery.

"I've also heard of the 2012 theory, but good thing that is in a thousand years!" Toph said. "I feel sorry for those suckers that will be alive when that happens!!" Saphire said.

"When do you think the meteor will come?" Dakor asked. "And where will it hit?" He added.

"I have no idea. The prophecy that I read said it will happen in a great valley of dragons…" Aang says, scratching his chin.

"Where is that?" Toph asked.

"In a un found, GIANT Island…around the earth from us!" Aang says.

"But we are in China!" Sapphire yelps. "What other island is there??"

"I don't know, but we are going to have to take air. And sense Dakor thrown Appa off a cliff, we are going to ride you or him." Aang replies, pointing at Dakor and Sapphire.

"Should we get going now??" Sapphire asked.

"No, lets get to bed first." They all went to good sleeping spots, and went to sleep.

* * *

I got it!! I got the chapter revealing a (maybe) fiery fate!! WAY TO GO ME!! PLZZZZZ REVIEW!! I'M DESPERATE!


	9. Visions of the Great Dragon Valley

Traveling Alone pt 9:

Traveling Alone pt 9:

Visions of the Great Dragon Valley:

Aang closed his eyes. He was trying to get a good sleep before he would set off with his friends…and a new girlfriend.

His thoughts drifted into a swirl. He started to see a wide open space, with grassy hills, and nests filled with eggs.

Scaly creatures that looked a lot like Sapphire and Dakor started to fill the air. The valley was now filled with dragons.

A huge one, bigger than all, came up on the biggest hill.

The next thing in Aang's vision was the eyes of the big dragon. They were red and looked like they were gems.

Aang opened his eyes. The sun was shining down on the camp. He got up and walked out into the middle of camp. Sapphire was lying there, awake.

"How was your sleep?" She asked, trying to be nice.

"It was good. I think I had a vision of the Great Dragon Valley." Aang tells.

"Toph didn't much of a good wake up. She got up, threw up, then ran off to the lake to wash up, and she was holding her stomach!" Sapphire tells Aang.

"That's odd…" Aang says.

Sapphire got up and up and walked away, when Aang noticed something…

"You seem fatter, Sapphire!" Aang says out loud.

"Yeah, in 3 weeks, I'm going to have eggs." She says. Aang went wide eyed.

"WHO IS THE FATHER??" He asked loudly.

"Dakor! Now calm down!" She tries to pipe him down.

Toph started to appear out of the trees, holding her stomach.

"I've heard what was wrong. You look fine! I don't see…" Aang was interrupted.

"I'm pregnant, Aang…" Toph says softly. Aang's eyes went to the back of his head. He fell over.

"You are?" Sapphire asked. Toph nodded.

Dakor yawned loudly and stretched out like a cat.

"Hi peoples!" He says as he walks toward them, not seeing Aang, and sits on him.

"Hey Dakor…" Toph and Sapphire both say.

Mumbles are heard from under Dakor's butt. Dakor moved.

Aang was under him as he moved, gasping for breathes.

"Sorry…" Dakor says.

"I had a weird dream. I think it was about the dragon valley place," Toph says.

"Weird! Me too!" Aang shouts out, after getting his breath.

"Cool!" Toph says. Toph thinks of her dream.

_Vibrations of big beasts were everywhere._

_They were nesting, walking among the land, and just being there._

_Big area, big animals._

_A giant one, bigger than the others, sending vibrations through out the land._

Toph was propelled from her thoughts when Aang had said something.

"We should get breakfast, then get going to that special island." Aang says.

Sapphire sprung from where her spot was, and pounced on a chicken near by.

She brought it back in her mouth.

"There is our breakfast. Marry Christmas!" Sapphire said cheery.

After they devoured the chicken, they picked out which dragon they were going to ride, (Sapphire or Dakor) and flew off to find the strange valley on the strange island.


	10. Beginning of a trip

Traveling Alone pt 10:

Traveling Alone pt 10:

Beginning of the trip:

Aang was steering Dakor through the sky. Both Toph and Sapphire were complaining about hunger.

"Aang! Let's land! We're hungry! Ur not supposed to leave pregnant woman hungry you know!" Toph complained.

"We are almost to a rest stop, now pleeeeeaaaaase stop complaining!!" Aang shouted behind him.

Sapphire, (who was flying behind Dakor) was blasting fire at them, to speed up the process.

Aang's hair had lit on fire and he did not even notice. Toph felt the heat after minutes have passed.

"Uhhh, Aang? Are you cooking something while we are flying?" She asked, getting hungry.

"No. why?" He asked.

Sapphire started to giggle. "Your head is on fire!" She laughed.

Aang started to freak! He rubbed his head all over Dakor, who was getting angry

Dakor flipped over, then back up. The only person who fell off was…Aang.

Dakor caught Aang in his hand, and just kept flying. (Days have passed since hey left for the island).

Aang airbended and flew out of Dakor's grip. Dakor tried to get a hold of Aang, But Aang dodged him through the air.

Then after minutes of struggle, Aang accidentally kicked Dakor in the eyes. Dakor started to fall right through the sky.

Aang fell with him. They went down 'till they hit the ground. Toph toppled over onto the ground with Dakor, Sapphire just landed safely.

When they looked up, they found the place they have been looking for.

What was in front of them was the Great Dragon Valley. Dragons were surrounding them, staring.

Most of the male dragons were eyeing Sapphire, ignoring the fact that they new she was going to have eggs soon.

Dakor noticed and got angry.

"AWAY FROM HER!!" He roared as he charged at all sides.

The dragons backed off a little. The next thing was unbelievable.

A giant dragon hit the ground hard! He was much, much bigger than Dakor, and seemed more deadly.

Dakor felt cold. His nice, shiny blue scales started to turn pale; as if he seen a ghost.

Aang noticed the big dragon. He was the big dragon from his dream!

The big dragon started to ram Dakor. Dakor was flung into the air, and crashed into the ground.

The big dragon started to run to Dakor, who was unconscious on the ground.

"NOOO!!" Sapphire roared as she spit darts at the big dragon.

The big dragon turned to face Sapphire. He blew a hot blazing fire at her.

She blew ice that cooled the fire. He ran toward her.

It didn't matter that he was three times her size; she still picked him up by his horns with her horns, and slammed him into the ground.

He got up, and nodded. "You have very good fighting skills. You, the wimpy dragon, and your human friends can stay. But you must come to all our gatherings, which means come to our gathering of the meteor tomorrow!" He roars.

That's what rang their bell_. A meteor…_

All of the dragons around them started to go back to their nest to watch their nests.

Dakor started to wake up. Sapphire was surrounded by male dragons. They started to rub their heads on her sides. Dakor struck out of nowhere.

He blew fire toward them, and pounced on one of them. He bit into the neck of him, and slammed his head down a couple times.

He then threw the dragon across the grassy dragon field. "Want this?? Then get away from her! She is having MY eggs, and she is MY mate!!" Dakor yelled.

All the dragons ran.

Toph and Aang walked up to Dakor.

"Sheesh! Angry much??" Toph said. Aang just nodded, as if he was answering for Dakor.

"She is my mate! I don't any other dragon taking over her!" Dakor said harshly then just went and layed down next to Sapphire.

Aang looked up into the sky. It was black/blue. BEDTIME!

"Toph, we should get to bed. It looks like its getting late." Aang says, grabbing Toph's hands.

"Okay." Aang lead her to a good sleeping spot, and layed down with her.

He put a hand on her stomach. It was starting to get bigger.

"Good night, my love." Aang said sweetly as he closed his eyes.

She followed his lead, and got some shut eye.

YAY! THEY REACHED THE ISLAND!! WOOT! Sorry! I just got excited. In the next chapter, the meteor is going to hit! EGG TIME! Please comment!!


	11. The Meteor Hits

Traveling Alone pt 11:

Traveling Alone pt 11:

The meteor hits:

Toph felt the vibrations. All the dragons were running to a spot to form a circle. She sat up. Strangely, she had the best sleep she had had in a long time.

Aang sat up too. He looked around. Even Sapphire and Dakor were in the circle.

"Humans! Come to the circle! We only have 20 minutes!" The big dragon yelled.

Toph and Aang walked to the circle. Minutes passed. The sky got redder.

It got hotter. They all started to sweat. They looked up, and saw the fire rock in the distance.

"Aang, do you think we will die?" Toph asked, she was crying!

"I don't know, maybe. But why are you crying? What's with you?" Aang asked while getting ready to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" Toph yelled, catching the attention of every dragon around them.

Aang sighed. _Mood swings…_

It got a lot hotter. The sky got even redder.

"Get ready for impact!" One of the dragons yelled. All the dragons folded their wings over their bodies.

Toph and Aang had no protection. The comet was seconds away…

At the last moment, Sapphire pulled her self over them. But her wings weren't over them in time…

With a rumble, every sight was turned white. Then fire was blazing everywhere. Sapphire roared in pain from fire covering her. But she never got off Toph and Aang; she cared too much to have them die.

All the dragons unfolded their wings in a second, throwing fire away from them.

Most of the fire got on Sapphire. Sapphire roared, then tried to look around for fire. (Not the fire that she was lit with). She only saw the other dragons. So it was safe for Toph and Aang. She jumped off them, only to try to get the flames off of her. She rolled; she even tried to cool it off with her ice breath.

Then it happened. She fell to the ground with a thud. Everybody looked at her breathless.

Dakor ran up to her, to check if she was alive. There was no pulse, and there was no breath.

Dakor started to tear. His friend, his love, the mother of the children they were going to have is dead.

"MY CHILDREN!! They aren't going to live!!" Dakor cried out in sorrow.

One of the female dragons came up to him. "We can maybe save them! Back away!" Dakor did as he was told. The dragon cut open Sapphire's lower stomach with her claw.

Aang saw the blood and fell backwards.

The dragon came back up with 3 eggs.

"Aren't they supposed to be deformed or something?" Toph asked.

"No, they have been in long enough where they are about ready to come out. It will just take longer for them to hatch." The dragon answered.

Then Aang remembered. "THE METEOR EGG!" He shouted, and then ran to the meteor.

He cracked it open with earthbending. There before him, was a golden egg.

He picked it up. It was heavy, and seemed perfect. Toph walked over and touched it.

"It seems…different." Toph said. They turned back and saw an earth dragon sinking Sapphire's body into the earth.

After that, it made the grass grow again.

They also noticed Dakor sitting a far distance away with his eggs, crying, and whispering soft words to them, as if they were already hatched.

They went over to comfort him.

This is a good chapter in my opinion. Even though Sapphire dies.  SHE WAS BECOMING ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!! WAAA! But it doesn't matter. My fingers are the ones that did all the madness!

PLZ COMMENT!


	12. The Eggs Are Hatched

Traveling Alone pt 12:

Traveling Alone pt 12:

The eggs are hatched:

It has been months since the meteor hit, and Sapphire died. Dakor hasn't spoken much ever since.

"Toph, are you okay?" Aang asked rubbing her stomach. She is now 8 months pregnant, and only has one more month to go. "I'm fine. Just some kicking." Toph smiled.

Aang smiled and walked over to Dakor. "You need to talk with other dragons. You have stayed hidden ever since Sapphire died." Aang says. Dakor just turned to the eggs.

The dragons everywhere started to make strange noises. Aang turned around and saw they were all surrounding the golden egg. It was shaking, and glowing.

It exploded into pieces, showing a red baby dragon.

"What is so special about THAT?" Toph asked rudely.

"It is the future dragon queen. She is a fire dragon, but yet she can control the weather." The big dragon said.

The baby dragon saw the eggs that Dakor was holding. It took a big breath, then blew a small flame onto them. Dakor dropped them. They sat there on fire.

"You little wrench!!" Dakor screamed and walked angrily to the baby dragon.

"Dakor, stop! Watch…" Aang said, pointing to the eggs.

The eggs stopped flaming, and then shook. They exploded just like the other egg.

There were small blue dragons in front of them. But Aang noticed something that disturbed him…

"Hey Dakor, if they are your eggs, then why is there grey arrows on there heads?" Aang asked.

Dakor looked closely. "I don't know…" Dakor gasped_. Appa…_

"YOUR DUMB BISON GOT TO SAPPHIRE BEFORE I COULD!!" Dakor yelled.

"I am going to find him!! Believe me!" Dakor flew up into the air.

"But your kids!..." It was too late. He was already off.

"Does anyone want to take care of them?" Aang asked.

I know it is a very short chapter, but I want to get to the next chapter! It is going to be good!

PLZ COMMENT!


	13. Back From The Dead

I know, I've been gone awhile, but I am back, baby!!

* * *

Traveling Alone pt 13:

Back from the dead:

The night was cool. Everybody was asleep except for Toph and Aang. They were sitting under the moon, enjoying there time.

"I never thought I could get this relaxed…" Toph whispered, closing her eyes.

"Just be glad it isn't hot out." He replied. The wind grew stronger.

"Aang, do you ever wish you could get what ever you want?" Toph asked.

Aang sat there silent for a few moments. "Yeah, I've had those times…" He says.

Toph put her head on his chest. He smiled.

Out of nowhere, Toph sat up with a worried face. "What?" Aang asked.

"We need to move! Now!!" Toph yelled and waddled away.

"Why?" Aang asked. He followed.

"We were lying on Sapphire's grave! And I sensed movement!" Toph screeched.

As soon as she said this, the ground lifted. A burnt dragon with red eyes, and just starting to decay took the grounds place.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

The dragon roared a deafening roar.

All the dragons awoke. "That is not Sapphire. It is an evil spirit, looking for a body to use!" The top dragon told.

"So it is using her body?" Toph asked, holding her stomach from pain.

"Yes. It can kill us all!" He roared.

Just as he said that, the dark spirit revealed its power. Fire surrounded them.

They were all to busy keeping their eye on the dark spirit that they did not notice Toph scream out in pain.

Fire was blazing on her legs, and moving up slowly.

The dragons pounced on the dragon spirit, when it just ripped them off with their claws, digging them into the other dragons' hard scales.

The dark spirit threw every dragon that got on him. The dragons would land on the ground, gasping for air, and bleeding from their wound.

Aang turned to Toph. The fire on her was almost up to her hips. She was screaming in pain. He splashed water on her, then ran up to her to hug her.

"We'll make this, I swear." Aang promised. Toph cried into his shoulder.

"Where in the hell is Dakor??" Aang yelled.

Dakor bursted through the bushes, ready for a fight.

"I am here!" He roared.

The top dragon went to attack the dark spirit, but was killed instantly when the dark spirit broke his back.

Dakor charged at the spirit. The spirit just easily picked up Dakor by the neck.

But before it could do anything, fire was blown at it. The fire made the skin go away, so all that was left was bone.

The spirit dropped Dakor, then looked at the direction of the flame.

There stood the meteor baby dragon, all grown up.

"FIGHT ME, BITCH!!" She roared.

It did as it was told. It shot lazars out of its eyes. The 'new queen' flew up into the air, dodging the attack.

She then did something with her body. A storm came immediately. Lightning shot though and hit the spirit.

More than 100,000,000 bolts of lightning were shot through it.

It tumbled to the ground; dead for good.

She made the storm go away, then came to the ground with a hover.

"Our new leader, we now rename you as Shimgia."

"Huh??" Toph asked. Aang was healing her.

"It is dragon for "Death Goddess." Shimgia answered.

"Why are you all of a sudden adult?" Aang asked.

"When the leader was killed, I grew. Making me the new leader." She said.

"You are a little bit bigger than the old leader." Aang said.

"Well, I don't know why that is." She said.

Dakor was lying on the ground, in shock of what happened.

"Oh my freaking god. You are the master of fighting!" Dakor yelled.

"Hey, uh…Shimgia, why do you think we needed to get you as an egg out of the meteor? Nothing seemed to have happened." Aang asked.

"This would have happened. The spirit would have destroyed the earth, leaving nothing but fire behind." She explained.

Shimgia looked around. There were dead dragons and dragons with severe injuries.

"We first need to clean this place up" She said.

* * *

I finally made this chapter!! WOOT! This is the violent chapter! I LOVE IT! PLZ COMMENT!


	14. The End for Now

Traveling Alone pt 14:

The End for Now:

Toph was lying on the ground, sleeping. It must've been about 10:00 am.

Toph's eyes shot open when she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach.

She cried out, startling Aang, who was sleeping next to her.

"What? What's wrong?" Aang asked, almost yelling. He was scared for her.

"I THINK THE BABY IS COMING!!" Toph shrieked, and clutched her stomach harder.

Aang panicked. "I have to get Dakor; he might know something about delivering a baby!" Aang got up and ran as fast as he could.

Dakor was curled up sleeping like a cat. Aang ran up to him and slapped him.

Dakor raised his head. "Do you know anything about delivering babies??" Aang asked so fast Dakor had to think for a moment to put together what he said.

"Yeah, I do. I helped one of my mates have a baby once." Dakor said.

"Well, follow me! Toph is going to have her baby!" Aang yelled and ran toward Toph. Dakor followed.

Toph was still yelling, but also crying.

"Okay, what do we do??" Aang asked.

"Well, let me state the obvious…TAKE HER PANTS OFF FIRST!!" Dakor yelled. Aang was shot with stupidity.

Aang pulled off her pants.

He thought he was going to faint, so he asked Dakor to do it. Aang just went up and held Toph's hand.

"Toph, I am going to do something that will make you numb for about 5 minutes, is that okay?" Dakor asked.

"JUST DO IT!!" Toph yelled.

Dakor breathed this weird substance on her. It was like a magic spray.

Toph's movement stopped. "I can't feel my limbs!!" Toph yelled. The mood swings were taking their toll.

"AANG U BASTURD! U DID THIS TO ME!!" Toph yelled at Aang.

"Hey, you liked it!" Aang yelled.

Shimgia came up to Dakor. "Dakor, your kids want you." She told him.

"Well, can you take care of them today? I am kind of in the middle of something." Dakor says, then gets back to Toph.

Shimgia walk away to care for his Wyrmlings.

Dakor pressed on Toph's stomach, and did something with his fingers. Magic seemed to have been coming out of them,

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"I am making it easier to get the baby out." He said.

Dakor then stopped. He put his fingers into Toph.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Aang asked, not wanting Dakor to do that.

"Getting the baby out!!" Dakor yelled back.

Minutes later, Aang saw Dakor pull his fingers out with a tiny baby in then.

Then Dakor whispered something Aang did NOT want to hear.

"It's not breathing…"

Toph and Aang were in shock. Their only baby could be dead.

Shimgia came running toward them.

"Aang, your bison is here." She had all the baby dragons on her shoulders.

She looked at Aang and Toph. They were crying. Then she looked at the dead baby in Dakor's hand.

"Let me see it." Shimgia took the baby. She shot it with a bright magic light.

Out of nowhere they heard the cries of the newborn. Toph jumped up and grabbed the baby.

"Oh, I thought I lost you." Toph whispered to it.

It stopped crying and started to giggle.

Aang got up to go see Appa.

"Oh, and Dakor, Appa says he is the rightful owner of these babies." Shimgia said. The babies started to nibble on her horns.

"Just because he is the "father" doesn't mean he will be the real dad to them!" Dakor got a little angry.

"I know, but you should go talk to him." She said and walked away.

Dakor went in the direction Aang went.

Appa was sitting near the entrance, (A bush entrance), waiting for Aang, Dakor, and Sapphire. Appa did not know what happened to Sapphire yet.

When Appa saw Dakor, he almost got up to ram him, but kept himself down.

Dakor started to talk dragon to Appa, so he could understand.

_Those kids are mine. You were not here in time to claim them, and anyway, they are more dragon then bison! So they would fit better with me! I am the one acting like the real father!_

_Oh, and Sapphire died. When the meteor hit, witch had Shimgia inside, the fire killed her…_

When Appa heard this, he looked at Shimgia. She was letting the babies off her shoulders. Appa misunderstood. He thought that Shimgia killed Sapphire.

Appa charged at Shimgia. He pounded into her and she flew back a couple feet.

"Oh, u wanna go, u FURRY SHIT!!" Shimgia roared.

She blew fire at him, and he just whipped it away with his tail.

Appa thought the fire would burn her, but it just measly just died out.

She made a tornado fly at him. He was flown into the air and slammed back down.

He got back up.

She shocked him with lightning. He stood his ground.

"U wanna make a painful death? Fine!" Shimgia ran toward him.

Shimgia opened her mouth wide. The last thing Appa saw before he was killed was her fangs. They were so big; they looked like as if they were as big as Aang.

MUNCH!

Shimgia's fangs (pretty much her whole snout) went through his chest.

Blood was pouring out.

She came back up with his heart in her mouth.

She threw it out to the other dragons. They ate it.

"I WILL NOT BE SCREWED AROUND WITH!!" She roared, Appa's blood coming out of her mouth. Her whole snout was covered.

Aang was sitting there watching the whole thing. He was crying.

Toph came over with the baby and hugged him.

"What should we name her?" She asked.

"It's a girl?" Aang asked, crying in the middle of the words.

"Yes, and what should we name her?" Toph asked again.

"Torlana, please." Dakor spoke up.

"That's Sapphire's real name," Toph said.

"I know." Dakor said.

"Okay, Torlana it is." Toph said.

Out of nowhere, a little blue dragon fell from the sky.

It looked at Dakor.

Dakor looked at its eyes as if he was being lost in them, or looking at its soul.

"Oh my god…" Dakor said.

"What??" Shimgia, Toph, and Aang asked.

"This baby dragon is a reincarnation of Sapphire!" He picked up the baby dragon and hugged it.

The baby dragon freaked out at first, then it had a vision of the past. Their past life and love.

"D-Dakor!" It said in a baby voice.

"Let me see her, maybe I can make her into the old Sapphire again!" Shimgia said.

She shot magic on her, and then got a storm to shoot lightning on her.

Shimgia put down the baby. It grew into Sapphire.

Dakor roared with happiness then ran up to her to nuzzle their snouts.

They were together again.

"Um, the babies were Appa's kids. Not ours." Dakor said.

"It doesn't mean you can't be the father!" Sapphire said.

"Hey Sapphire! Look at this!" Toph held up her child.

"We named it Torlana!" Toph said.

Sapphire smiled. _My name…_

Things were normal again…

* * *

WOOT! My first story came to an end! But I WILL make a squeal, don't you worry! I might start it tomorrow. PLZ COMMENT!


End file.
